Complement-mediated tissue injury occurs when complement activation completes the terminal pathway to generate a membrane attack complex (MAC, C5b-9). These complexes are known to cause tissue injury. Complement plays an important pathological role in several disease indications including macular degeneration, rheumatoid arthritis, myocardial infarction, and organ reperfusion injury. It is difficult to determine the site, intensity, and extent of tissue damage using non-invasive techniques. In human subjects, generally it is difficult to use other non-invasive techniques to determine internal tissue injury, including injuries to the eye. However, diagnostic procedure such as those presented in this application can be applied to reveal such information.